Iced Deal
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: AU: In which Sebastian and Claude make a bet regarding a cake where the winner gets to top for the rest of the night. PWP but not. Maybe?


**A/N**: I have no excuse, haha. I was desperately craving some Claude/Sebastian, and I'm certain I've read about everything I could find so I decided to write up a quick PWP to sate my desire lol. Only to find out I can't exactly write PWP's because I have to have a hint of plot in there XD Thus this came to creation. Didn't turn out the way I expected as it dealt more with their relationship than smut I think, but I still like it. The reference to angel tears comes from a oneshot I did last year and I decided to bring it in again haha. I hope everyone enjoys it ^^

**Warnings**: Smut! Biting, scratching, and blood.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Thin fingers twisted around a fine, flexible strand of spider web while golden eyes watched the path ahead carefully. Despite how fragile the thread looked, it was deadly enough to make a cut without the victim feeling a hint of pain until after the blood had started pooling at their feet. It was Claude's favorite weapon and despite his young age, was something he had mastered quickly.<p>

He knew that the Dead Forest was dangerous, no matter what time of day it was, but the wandering souls were quiet today. Feline demons were out in throngs, hunting down the dangerous souls and no doubt, they were lying low because of that. And Claude was going to take advantage of that.

It wasn't often that demons had the chance to hunt in these woods because of the wandering souls and the chance to take down a fresh target was something Claude wasn't going to pass up. He shifted slightly and felt his vision sharpen as something moved ahead. The brown grass swayed in the nonexistent breeze and Claude knew that his patience was going to pay off soon.

A few moments passed before the grass parted and a demon darted out into the open. Claude hissed at the sight of him, annoyed that the demon had probably scared away his target. With disdain, Claude eyed him, noting that the demon was older than he was. The thought to attack the demon vanished from Claude's mind and instead he stayed still, letting his eyes settle on the black ears that sat proudly on the demon's head.

"Feline," he muttered softly to himself, watching as the demon sniffed the air. A thin tail swished back and forth before slitted eyes darted towards his hiding spot, making Claude stiffen. Crimson eyes narrowed and Claude felt his fingers tighten around the thread in his fingers as a chill raced down his spine.

"Don't move," the demon spoke lowly as he moved fluidly to Claude's hiding spot.

The chill moved lower until Claude felt as though ice water was being dumped over him as the demon slunk closer, moving like water through a stream. The grass parted without a whisper and Claude could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end with each step. The demon paused at the base of the tree Claude was sitting in and the next second, vanished.

A howling scream sounded behind Claude, nearly sending him tumbling from the tree as he turned around. Something soft brushed against his cheek and it took a second for Claude to realize that the feline demon was standing before him, tail swishing back and forth as glowing claws kept something pinned to the tree.

"It was going to attack you," the elder demon stated and kept his gaze focused on the creature in his hand. "I've been hunting this one all afternoon."

"I didn't sense it at all," Claude gasped, watching for a brief moment as the wandering soul became visible, slimy and foul, before vanishing once more.

The demon shook his head. "You're too young to sense such things. It's why these woods are dangerous for fledglings like you." A chilling scream sounded once more as the claws tightened around the soul until the chill in the air vanished. The feline turned around and looked at him. "You should go home, night is about to fall and we're still not done with our work."

Golden eyes narrowed. "I'm not a child," he snarled only to rear back as the elder demon bared his teeth at him, asserting his dominance. "Fine," Claude finally spat and moved to jump out of the tree.

He landed on the ground and dusted himself off before stalking away from the area, grumbling under his breath about losing his prey. That had been his dinner plan and now Claude needed to find something else to eat for the night. It was going to be a long evening.

**.:|Iced Deal|:.**

Two nights later, Claude awoke to the softest padding of feet outside his room. His senses were on high alert and he reached out, subtly checking each trap that was in place to keep intruders away. Nothing had been triggered and whoever it was, they were skillful and careful. He rolled onto his side to face the door as the soft steps grew closer until coming to a stop altogether.

For a moment, it was deathly silent until the door cracked open and Claude watched as a dark shadow slipped into the room, effectively avoiding a trap wire right at the entrance. Claude's eyes sharpened, trying to track the intruder and nearly yelped in surprise when a face appeared at the edge of his bed.

Wide crimson eyes gazed at him and Claude could only look back in awe at the young demon that was mere inches from him. The demon was younger than he was and looked around the age of a ten-year-old human. But looks could be deceiving and Claude knew that the fledging was well over half a century.

"It's you," the young demon breathed and pressed closer, the lowest of purrs escaping his chest.

Claude backed up slightly, trying to put distance between them while he spun his weapon. "Do I know you?" He asked and flicked his finger, a strand settling around the child's neck, unnoticed and deadly.

The demon cocked his head. "I could smell you on my father when he came back from the hunt the other night," he stated and I tracked you down here. He shifted again, pushing closer. "You smell good."

"You're a feline," Claude stated, his eyes darting up and finding the two delicate ears that sat atop dark locks.

There was a quick nod of the head and in a simple move, the younger demon jumped on the bed. Claude's fingers twitched, ready to tighten the thread at a moment's notice only to freeze as the child rubbed his cheek on his chest before bumping his head up under Claude's chin. "What are you doing?" He asked, voice tight and tense.

The child purred low in his throat. "I like your scent," he murmured. "It smells nice and relaxes me. When I first scented it, I couldn't stop smelling it and knew I had to find the demon it belonged to. And that's you."

The purrs continued and grew louder the more the child rubbed against him. Claude could only stare in amazement before reaching up to run his fingers through the dark locks as his strings fell away. They were soft under his fingers and with careful movements; Claude brushed over the feline's ears and marveled at the feel.

He continued his exploration, petting the fledging as he would a cat that was found on earth and it didn't take long before the younger demon was asleep on his chest. It was endearing and Claude found that he couldn't stop. "Who are you?" He murmured, rubbing an ear between his fingers.

The answer was lost as the younger demon suddenly bolted up and looked towards the door just as it burst open. Light flooded the room and dark ears flew back, pressing tight against the demon's head. For a moment, both Claude and the younger demon stared at the woman standing in the doorway and Claude reached up to place a calming hand on the child's back.

"What are you doing here, kitten?" The woman hissed, her tail sweeping back and forth angrily.

"You wouldn't let me go look for the smell so I went to find it myself," the child answered, small fangs baring at the woman as he crouched down over Claude's body. "I don't want to leave him."

There was a low growl. "Do not make me remove you from this room."

The child hissed at the words and Claude could feel his small body trembling. "Don't I get a say in this?" Claude finally asked, sitting up in the bed and making the younger demon move with him. "He's obviously not going to stop coming here to find me so what's wrong with letting him come to see me?"

"Because he's still a kitten," the woman snarled. "He shouldn't be out this late at night when his forms aren't solid yet. He can shift back into his kitten form at any moment and a wandering soul could easily kill him that way."

As if to prove her words true, the demon started to yowl and he clawed at the bed before his body shrank until there was a small kitten resting in Claude's lap. It mewed at him and scampered up his chest until it was perched on his shoulder where a rough tongue licked at his cheek.

The woman clicked her tongue and moved over to Claude's side, her ears swiveling. "Kitten," she cooed before reaching out to grab him by the scruff of the neck. "I have a right mind to lock you in a room until you realize what you did. But that wouldn't stop you. No, you would find a way out."

"What if I want to see him again?" Claude asked.

A soft hum mixed in with the purrs that left the kitten's body. "Then track him down tomorrow and we'll see if you're worthy of his attention," she stated and turned to go, heels clicking loudly on the floor.

Claude let out a long sigh and slumped back onto his pillow. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to say such a thing but he didn't want to lose the kitten just yet. He wanted more and wanted to see the younger demon. He glanced up as feet thumped along the floor and the fledgling skidded into view, in body form once more.

He darted over to the bed and leaned on the mattress until he was hovering over Claude's face. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis," he said and leaned down to press his lips against Claude's cheek. "Find me," he murmured before vanishing from the room.

**.:|Iced Deal|:.**

A golden eye twitched in annoyance at the messy kitchen, knowing that not even ten minutes ago, it had been sparkling clean. Claude had spent the last hour cleaning up the past mess only to come back from a shower to find that it was a mess again. And not only that, his food had been raided. Not just any food either, no, the culprit couldn't be that kind.

No, this thief had stolen a bite of one of his prized sweets, one that Claude had spent hours creating and detailing. It had been perfection, a stolen soul baked into the cake before covered with the cool treat of ice cream that humans seemed to love so much.

And now it was half gone.

"Damn cat," Claude growled and looked over his shoulder at the innocent looking feline that was perched outside, just beyond the protective barrier that was supposed to keep his home safe. The cat's tail twitched at him and crimson eyes glowed in amusement before the cat vanished before Claude's eyes.

The animal wouldn't stay away forever and at most, would give Claude half an hour to hide the cake again. It was removed quickly and Claude moved throughout his large house, searching for the best place to hide it. His magic could keep it cool and Claude had no fear that it would melt but his first concern was finding a place to stash it.

The bedroom was the first thought that popped into Claude's mind but he dismissed it quickly. That was currently off limits. No, the next best place to hide it would be in a room Claude had specially prepared in case things came down to this. Moving quickly down the hall and keeping an eye out for the troublesome feline, Claude made his way to a closed door.

With a flick of his wrist, the lock was undone and Claude strode into the room, glancing around it with smug satisfaction. Pictures of dogs and anything else canine related lined the walls and floors of the room. Claude had even gone as far as buying plush dogs to place on the floor, knowing the feline wouldn't step foot in the room if they were there.

The cake was set in a sealed vault and Claude smirked as he swept out of the room, feeling content and pleased with himself. That would hold off the cat until the sun set. That's all Claude needed to do was keep the cake safe until then. Already, the house was silent and Claude couldn't feel any trace of the cat on his land, making him puff out his chest with pride.

"I win," he purred and lowered himself down in a chair to wait.

The sun sunk lower in the sky and with each hour that passed, Claude could feel his smile slowly fading. Something wasn't right and without thought, Claude was out of his chair and racing down the hallway. He threw the door open and nearly choked on his spit at the sight of stuffing scattered throughout the room. It covered the floor and Claude quickly took in the scratched pictures that hung in strips.

He fought the urge to scream and Claude kept his temper in check as he moved over to the vault. It was opened quickly and Claude was left staring at an empty plate, only crumbs were left, scattered across the tray at random. Out in the hallway, the clock struck eleven fifty and with a long, suffering sigh, Claude made his way back to the bedroom.

It had been off limits early but now it was free game. He opened the door and Claude glared at the cat that sat in the middle of the bed. It seemed to smirk at him and Claude watched as a pink tongue came out to clean its mouth before a proud 'meow' escaped its throat.

"You think you're so good," Claude hissed and closed the bedroom door, leaning against it. "That you ate all of my special cake before midnight. Aren't you the little kleptomaniac, stealing what was mine?"

A pleased purr left the cat's throat and a tail swished slightly on the bed. It looked satisfied and proud with itself, as though nothing would bring it down right now.

Claude chuckled lowly and pushed away from the wall. He reached into the jacket he wore and dug around for something. "You were smart and crafty, I'll give you that. You would've won." He watched as the cat stiffened on the bed and Claude smirked as he pulled out a small plastic bag that had the thinnest slice of cake inside. "But you forgot this one piece."

In the blink of an eye, the cat sprung forward and Claude quickly dropped the bag in favor of catching the animal by the scruff of its neck. It howled and hissed at him, clearly not happy with how everything had turned out but Claude's grip was absolute. It cursed at him as Claude settled himself on the bed, pinning the cat beneath his body.

"You hear that?" Claude spoke, his voice filled with glee and triumph as outside in the hall struck midnight. "It's now midnight and you know what that means," he purred.

Black ears flew back in anger, as the cat seemed to glow. Bones cracked and stretched in long pops that would have any human grimacing in pain as the cat form vanished, leaving in its place a very human looking figure.

Claude smirked down at the male lying below him and reached forward to stroke the soft black ears that sat proudly atop the man's head. "Pouting doesn't suit you Sebastian. You lost the bet and you know what that means."

"You cheated," Sebastian hissed, his voice raspy from disuse. He had been stuck as a cat for twenty-four hours, a kickback to his feline genes and the day before, had made a deal with Claude. Once a year, the proud feline demon was forced to revert into cat form, a way for the body to stay in touch with its feral nature.

Claude always took great humor in the yearly change and would tease Sebastian for the day as much as he could. But just because Sebastian was a cat didn't mean he was any less dangerous. The demon was still deadly by his own rights even though there was also an air of cuteness that seemed to surround him. Something Sebastian loathed. The younger demon hated the yearly change, claiming that it was degrading and made him feel weak. Claude enjoyed it though and made sure to pet Sebastian at least once before the male changed back.

"I did no such thing," Claude answered. "The deal was that if you could eat my prized dessert before you changed back, I would submit to you and play by your rules tonight. But seeing as you didn't eat all of it…" He trailed off.

Crimson eyes narrowed and a thin black tail thumped loudly on the bed in anger. "You cut out a small piece of the dessert so it was never whole in the first place. That's cheating."

Claude shook his head. "I took out that slice after one of your attacks and kept it hidden on my body so you wouldn't scent it." He tapped Sebastian's nose, making the younger male snarl at him. "That isn't cheating and you didn't find it, therefore I win."

A low growl bubbled deep within Sebastian's chest and he squirmed against the hold Claude had over him. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I suggested the bet," he hissed.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Claude answered and reached up to rub the soft, velvet like ears. "But you wanted to do something different this time during your change. Something besides sleeping on my lap and chasing after toys."

Black ears flew back at the reminder and Sebastian barred his teeth at Claude. "I do no such thing during my change," he snarled. "As though I would revert back to acting like a kitten."

Claude smirked and reached behind Sebastian's neck, pinching the skin there and making Sebastian fall limp underneath him. It was an act of submission that Sebastian would only show to a few demons, namely his mate and his mother. A bite to that area was enough to trigger an age-old kitten instinct that told Sebastian to relax so his mother could carry him to safety when he had been younger. Now it served as a way to punish Sebastian if his mother felt as though he needed it.

But with Claude, the act of submission meant that he could mount Sebastian. No one else could provoke such a response in Sebastian and was a right reserved specifically for Claude as Sebastian's mate. They belonged to each other and Claude was rather possessive of his younger lover.

"Oh, but you do act like a kitten," Claude purred and pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's neck, slowly moving up and forcing Sebastian to tilt his head back. Exposed and vulnerable this way, Sebastian was left to tremble on the bed, openly submitting before his mate but fearing nothing from Claude. "And it's very; very endearing to see you act that way."

Sebastian whined as Claude's lips pressed against the underside of his jaw, lingering there for a moment before vanishing. "Claude…" he whispered, tremors racking his body.

"You lost, Sebastian," Claude murmured against the skin. "That means you'll submit to me tonight and do everything that I ask. You're mine until the sun rises in six hours." He reached up to rub against soft ears, the action making Sebastian purr.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, his eyes barely visible as they closed in pleasure at the gentle handling of his ears.

Claude hummed in thought, knowing that there were so many things he could do to Sebastian now that the younger male had to listen to him. He wouldn't break the trust Sebastian had in him or cross any lines that they couldn't come back from, but it didn't mean that they couldn't have fun. "How about I surprise you?" He purred and nipped lightly at the skin.

He rolled off Sebastian before the younger male could ask for more and moved away from the bed. Crimson eyes burned holes into his back and Claude hear the faintest sound of Sebastian's tail thumping against the bed in annoyance, a sign that Sebastian was just as eager for this as Claude was.

"Stay there and don't move a muscle," Claude stated as he reached the door, glancing over his shoulder. His gaze pinned Sebastian to the spot and a fine tremble worked its way through Sebastian's body before Claude slipped out of the room.

Knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be going anywhere, Claude moved down the hallway until he reached a locked room that even Sebastian couldn't get into. It had been laced and reinforced with his webs, making it impossible for Sebastian to enter; no matter how strong the younger demon was.

And try Sebastian had. The last attempt though had ended with Sebastian pulling the fine webs from his hair for over a week after springing a trap that was woven into the webs. It had provided Claude with a chance to tease Sebastian until he realized that the threads were covering Sebastian's delicate feline ears and throwing off his balance, so much so that the younger demon couldn't walk straight.

That had been Sebastian's last attempt to break into the room and now, the younger male made it a point to keep away from the room. Curiosity killed the cat after all and if there was thing Sebastian was, it was curious. It was how they met after all, when they were younger and Sebastian had been nothing more than a curious kitten.

It was said that cats could see into the world beyond and see the souls of the dead, even those that normal demons couldn't see. It was a gift and a curse to their kind, all rolled into one. Wandering souls were dangerous and deadly, not just to humans but demons as well. They possessed the power to possess any living being on the three planes, provided they were weak enough to enter the body.

Once inside, they would control them and slowly devour the body from the inside out, stripping away the body's power and nutrients until it had a solid form of its own. The form wasn't permanent, but it still bought the souls enough time to cause chaos in their husk of a body. Anything they touched rotted and died by their hands, either by disease or starvation.

Because only felines could see them, cat demons were charged with the duty of dealing with such souls and were highly sought after. They kept the balance in the worlds by trapping the rouge souls until they could be handled properly later or killing them on the spot. It was rumored that the leader of their plane had at least three that she kept in her employment.

Powerful and strong demons, they were important in the balance of the living and dead, but their power wasn't without consequences. Feline demons saw things that the rest of the populace couldn't see and they alone bore the burden of dealing with the wandering souls. It was a dangerous job and was one that was handled alone.

Sebastian had been lucky that after their first meeting, Claude had been able to track him down the next day and had been by his side since then. There had been several times when the stressful job took its toll on the younger demon; as it did all feline demons, and Claude had to comfort Sebastian.

While feline demons often hunted in packs, they also handled cases alone and they were the ones that not only had to kill the wandering souls, but also those that had been infected by the parasitic souls. It meant killing fellow demons, possible friends and other beings that didn't deserve to die. Just because they were demons didn't mean they were the heartless souls that society painted them out to be.

And who was to say that demons were any crueler than humans? Humans were cruel, if not worse than demons at times. They just lacked the power and knowledge to bring to life the creations that lived deep within their mind. Creations that could bring about the end of the world in the right hands.

But demons hurt and mourned, just as the angels and humans did. They laughed, played, and at times loved. There was no emotion that a demon didn't have when compared to angels and humans. Including that of sadness and tears. All beings in the universe cried and whether it was through heartbreak or torture, tears held special attributes.

It was the reason Claude had went through so much trouble to hide and protect the object that rested before him. If Sebastian couldn't get into this room, and he was a master at getting into locked rooms, then no other demon but Claude would be able to enter the room. With a smirk, Claude plucked the small vile from its resting place on the shelf and held it lightly in his hand.

A year ago, Claude had finally tracked down someone in the black market who sold angel tears, a potent and arousing mixture depending on the type. A tortured angel cried arousing tears, but a heartbroken angel cried deadly tears and the only way to tell the two apart was the faintest change in scent.

It was like playing Russian roulette for demons when it came to picking the proper product, especially when that product was purchased on the black market. There was no guaranteeing that the product was the real thing compared to the legal and usually weaker products that could be purchased in select stores.

But Claude could pick out the subtle change and when his informant in the black market had sent him word that he had a vile of angel tears, Claude had been more than happy to see if it was the real deal. He had been pleased to find that not only were they the correct type, but they were also strong and highly concentrated. It would make for a great round of sex tonight.

With the bottle in hand, Claude backed out of the room and secured it again, making sure the strings were tight enough that nothing could pass. He had kept Sebastian waiting long enough and no doubt, his little kitten was anxious for whatever Claude had planned. They were on the clock and Claude didn't want to waste another second.

In the blink of an eye, he was back in the bedroom, smirking at Sebastian. The younger demon hadn't moved an inch since Claude had left, the command still firm in Sebastian's mind. He watched as crimson eyes focused on him, lust and excitement swimming in the slitted pupils. Even though they liked to fight for dominance and the thrill of the fight before sex only heightened their arousal, there was no shame in submitting when it came to pleasure.

And even submitting, Sebastian knew that he would control Claude. He dictated the pace and what Claude could and couldn't do, and in the end, Sebastian's word was law. Dominating submissive. It was an oxymoron but it fit Sebastian's personality and was one of the traits Claude enjoyed about Sebastian.

"Are you anxious?" Claude purred and stalked closer, the vial tapping against his leg. He could see Sebastian's eyes dart to look at it briefly before looking up at him.

"Yes," Sebastian moaned and his body shivered as he scented the air, catching the faintest trace of the tears. "What's in the vial?"

Claude stopped at the edge of the bed and placed the small bottle on the table. "It's a surprise," Claude answered, his nail scraping over a hard nipple. One of the benefits of Sebastian's changes was that when he came out of the feline form, he was naked, making him easily molestable after the change.

Sebastian tossed his head back and Claude took the chance to straddle his hips. His hands settled on Sebastian's chest and brushed over the pale skin, moving up until his thumbs rubbed over pebbled nipples. They swirled around the little nubs, making Sebastian squirm under him and cry out in pleasure.

Without missing a beat, Claude leaned forward and took the first nipple between his lips, nipping at it before laving it with his tongue. Sebastian's back arched on the bed, pressing up into the touch and making Claude chuckle lowly. A harsh bite had Sebastian yelling his name and Claude quickly soothed the mark, tasting blood on his tongue.

He lapped at the bleeding mark once more, sucking and catching the red liquid before it could escape his mouth. Sebastian's fingers tugged at his hair, silently asking for more. They were no stranger to pain, whether during a fight or during sex. It mattered not, pain often helped to arouse them further during the throes of passion.

Claude switched nipples, his teeth drawing more blood to the surface until it painted Sebastian's pale skin a beautiful crimson color. His hands moved up and down Sebastian's sides as he continued to tease Sebastian's nipples, soft strokes mixing with harsh bites to create a confusion but pleasurable sensation that had Sebastian calling out his name.

"Cl-Claude, stop teasing!" Sebastian cried out, his hips bucking up and rubbing his erection against Claude's leg.

Clicking his tongue, Claude pulled back slightly. "You lost the bet, Sebastian," he purred. "That means I can tease you as long as I want."

Sebastian's head tossed back and forth on the bed, clearly not happy with the words even though his body enjoyed the teasing and pleasure that Claude's hands brought. He hissed as Claude started to move down, sharp fangs scraping at the skin and drawing red welts across the surface as he made his way down Sebastian's body.

He paused to nip at the skin around Sebastian's belly button and felt Sebastian's hips trembling as Claude's mouth neared his erection. A smirk slipped across Claude's lips and he blew a breath of hot air over the blushing head. The action made a few drops of cum bead at the tip and slide down the hard cock.

"What do you want me to do, Sebastian?" Claude asked, eyeing the straining organ.

"Suck it," Sebastian exclaimed and he pushed his hips up, silently trying to convince Claude.

Claude chuckled and pressed his thumb against the head. "I think you can beg nicer than that," he purred.

A low growl left Sebastian's mouth and Claude watched as crimson eyes narrowed in concentration as Sebastian tried to decide what he wanted. With another growl, Sebastian bared his teeth and glared at Claude. "Please, Claude. I need you, want to feel your mouth on my cock, giving me pleasure that only you can."

Claude groaned lowly at the words and looked up at Sebastian, taking in his expression. Cheeks flushed and black ears lowered against dark locks. They twitched occasionally as stray strands brushed against them and Sebastian nibbled on his lower lip with a sharp fang, adding to the image. It was enough to make Claude's cock twitch in his pants and he realized that just as he was teasing Sebastian, so too was the younger male teasing him.

"Since you asked so nicely," Claude finally murmured and lowered his head. His tongue lapped at the swollen head, making Sebastian hiss in pleasure and Claude could feel his thighs tremble next to head. He cleaned the precum from the tip before licking a long path from the base to the tip. With a devilish smirk, Claude carefully ran his fangs over the sensitive head making Sebastian wail in pleasure, his back arching off the bed.

"Fuck Claude!" He shouted, hands shooting down to thread through dark locks.

Claude winced slightly as fingers tore at his hair before the pain receded, leaving him to grind his throbbing cock into the mattress. Sebastian's thin, black tail twitched against the bed and Claude chuckled at it, knowing that it couldn't stay still with how high strung Sebastian was now. His eyes darted up to look at the younger male, locking with crimson eyes before he lowered his head again, taking Sebastian to the root in one movement.

Sebastian's head tossed back, his mouth opening in a loud cry that had Claude groaning lowly. He loved hearing Sebastian's voice and making him come undone, knowing that he was the one to bring the usually stoic male to his knees. As a feline, Sebastian moved without noise and with grace, like the cats that lived on Earth but that silence melted away when Sebastian with Claude. And the younger male had a beautiful voice when he decided to sing.

Claude's tongue pressed against the underside of Sebastian's cock, tracing the thick vein before he started to bob his head. The action had Sebastian's voice pitching more; soft mewls of pleasure escaping his mouth with each hard suck. Claude pulled back slightly and his hand slipped away from Sebastian's hips, letting the younger male thrust into his mouth.

With Sebastian distracted, Claude flicked his fingers, drawing his strings to the tips of them. They circled around the base of Sebastian's cock as the younger male bucked his hips, his mind focused on nothing else but the pleasure he was feeling. It wasn't until Claude pulled away, subtly tightening the strings that Sebastian realized something was wrong.

"Cl-Claude," he moaned and his hips rose again, trying to get friction on his cock.

"Not yet," Claude purred and swirled his thumb around the head of the swollen length. "There's no fun in this game if you come early."

The words slowly settled in Sebastian's lust filled mind before he thrashed on the bed, realizing what Claude had done. "Tease," he moaned as Claude shifted up his body, flicking his strings around Sebastian's wrists.

Claude chuckled. "You like it though," he murmured, securing Sebastian's hands over his head. The younger demon growled at him and tried to break free but the strands held, stubborn and relentless in their grip. "Relax Sebastian. The best is yet to come."

Crimson eyes narrowed at him, making Claude smirk even more before leaning over Sebastian to grab the vial. The cork was removed and Sebastian stiffened under him as the scent assaulted his nose. A small whimper escaped Sebastian and Claude held the vial under Sebastian's nose, letting him inhale the sweet scent.

Loud purrs left Sebastian's chest at the smell and Claude could only shake his head. Angel tears were like catnip to demons, especially felines whose senses were more sensitive to such things. The vial was tilted slightly, a few drops spilling onto Claude's hands and were spread around as Sebastian watched, his eyes wide and filled with arousal.

Slowly, Claude traced a light path from Sebastian's chest to the base of his cock with the tip of finger. The simple action had Sebastian panting and his ears lowering in pleasure as the aphrodisiac started to work instantly. Pale skin flushed with heat and Sebastian hissed lowly as Claude's fingers curled around the throbbing cock.

"Do you like that, Sebastian?" Claude murmured, giving a firm pump.

"Yes," Sebastian hissed, his voice raspy with pleasure. "Please Claude, take it away," he moaned.

Claude clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Not yet," he purred and leaned down to nibble on Sebastian's neck, making a large red spot appear on flushed skin. His tongue flicked over the spot, soothing the area before his teeth sank into the tender skin.

The action made Sebastian howl and arch against the bounds holding him. Blood trickled down his neck and Claude lapped at it, cleaning it away until the skin was stained red. "Bastard," Sebastian moaned, trembling on the bed.

"You enjoy it," Claude murmured, moving to another spot.

Sebastian grunted. "But you don't have to clean up the mess when we're done," he stated, tossing his head back as more blood trickled from a new bite. "You're staining the sheets."

"And they look so nice this way," Claude answered, scrapping his nails over Sebastian's sides. "Admit it thought Sebastian, the blood excites you more than you care to admit."

Sebastian smirked, his eyes hazy with lust and pain. "I'm a demon, feline or not, the scent of blood and pain arouses and excites me," he answered. "But this ritual is something only shared by mates, intimate and close. That alone excites me more than the scent."

Claude nodded in understanding and flicked his fingers, letting the strings around Sebastian's wrists fall away. The sharing of blood between demons was a highly arousing and intimate gesture, one that only mates shared. It represented a sense of trust and equality between the two beings, something that wasn't easily found in their world.

With his hands free, Sebastian's fingers danced across Claude's body, nails drawing fine welts to the surface and making more blood well up underneath his touch. They both hissed, Claude from the bite of pain and Sebastian from the arousing scent of his mate's blood.

"There," Claude murmured as Sebastian's fingers brushed over a sensitive spot, drawing blood again. His backed arched as he bent over Sebastian's body to lap up the blood that had pooled on the demon's stomach.

His tongue swirled around the fleshy hole and his fangs nipped lightly at the sensitive skin, making Sebastian tremble. Claude hissed as Sebastian's nails dug into his skin, making blood bubble underneath black nails.

Claude batted Sebastian's hands away before reaching down to coat his fingers with the sticky liquid, mixing it together with the angel tears before bringing it up to Sebastian's mouth. He watched as the younger demon lapped at the substance and shuddered at the taste, the mix delicious and heady.

Sebastian pushed up from the bed and their lips brushed against each other, tongues curling around each other as they both shared in the taste. A low groan left Claude's mouth and he lowered Sebastian back down onto the bed. "I think we should continue where we left off earlier," he murmured, reaching down to stroke Sebastian's throbbing cock.

Sebastian nodded. "I like that idea," he answered, hips rocking into Claude's hand.

Claude chuckled lowly and picked up the vial, coating his fingers with the substance before lowering his hand and tracing his fingers around the puckered entrance. It was pushed in carefully and Sebastian's ears trembled with pleasure as they rested low against his head.

Teasing Sebastian, Claude slowly thrust his finger in and out of Sebastian, knowing that the simple and easy movements would drive Sebastian crazy. The tears made his body sensitive and heightened his senses, and with it, every touch would bring Sebastian pleasure.

Another finger was pushed in, making Sebastian arch of the bed at the new touch and Claude groaned lowly in his throat at the sight of the younger male. A fine sheen of sweat covered Sebastian's body as he panted for breath, his hips pushing down to meet Claude's thrusts.

"Cl-Claude, please," Sebastian moaned and bit his lip as a third finer was added. "It's so hot," he panted.

"Almost," Claude answered and leaned forward to lick a drop of sweat that trickled down Sebastian's face. It was an arousing sight to see Sebastian so flustered and coming undone underneath him, and Claude treasured every second of it. He purposely missed the spot that would bring Sebastian the most pleasure, wanting to draw out the pleasure for as long as he could.

He finally pulled his fingers out and took a moment to gaze down at Sebastian, admiring the younger male. Sebastian whined under his attention and Claude leaned down, pressing their lips together. Despite the heated pleasure that curled through their bodies, the kiss was slow and tender, something so opposite from the violent nature that demons were supposed to represent.

While their kind lived for the rough and violent nature that came with fighting and killing, they also had a small part of them that enjoyed the tender moments when shared with a mate. And Claude was more than happy to have Sebastian as a mate. Even though Sebastian was a proud feline, arrogant, cocky, smug, and at times, drove Claude up the wall; he wouldn't change any of it.

They broke apart, Sebastian panting heavily and Claude could feel the heat emitting from the younger demon's body. Hooded crimson eyes watched him as he coated his cock with a mixture of oil and the angel tears, the mixture making Claude hiss in pleasure. Sebastian trembled on the bed as Claude pulled him closer, his cock brushing over the stretched hole and he wasted little time in pushing in, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded his length.

The thought had crossed his mind to tease Sebastian more, but they were both at their limits already and the game had gone on long enough. Better to give them what they both wanted now and then go back for more after they finished their first round. Demons were greedy and lustful creatures after all.

"Move. Now," Sebastian growled lowly, his hips rocking against Claude's in an attempt to quell the heat in his body.

"With pleasure," Claude answered and shifted his hips back before snapping them forward. He quickly started a fast pace, all sense of slow and sensual gone from his mind. They were too worked up for that now and there would be more time for that later on tonight. He grunted as Sebastian's nails dug into his forearm, making blood trickle down his skin and turning the skin slick.

Claude leaned forward, his body protesting the awkward angle as he pressed the injured arm into Sebastian's face. Without any prompting, the younger demon lapped at the wound, cleaning away the blood and soothing the mark he had made until the skin was free of blood.

Crimson eyes burned hotly with passion and before Claude could stop him, Sebastian was pushing off the bed and forcing Claude onto his back. Looking pleased with himself, Sebastian thrust his hips back down on Claude's hard length, tossing his head back in pleasure while his nails drew long marks on Claude's chest.

"Bad kitten," Claude murmured as his hands settled on Sebastian's hips, guiding his motions. "You're not in control of this game tonight," he stated and thrust up to meet Sebastian's movements until they were moving in time with each other.

Sebastian smirked and leaned forward until he was hovering over Claude's chest. "It wouldn't be any fun though if I was compliant the whole way through," he purred as his fingers smeared the blood around on Claude's torso and nipples. "And who is to say that you're not in control still?" He asked and lowered his head to suck on a hard nipple.

Claude chuckled lowly and his hands shifted down from Sebastian's hips to his ass, pulling him closer so he could thrust harder and deeper. He should've expected Sebastian to pull something like this, but as Sebastian's tongue swept across his nipples and chest, Claude found that he couldn't bring himself to care.

The soft nips and sucks from Sebastian only added to the pleasure racing through Claude's veins as he continued to thrust up into Sebastian. He could feel the younger demon's cock rubbing against his stomach as they moved together and he reached down to stroke it, feeling the hard length pulse in his hand. It was an angry red and looked almost painful after having been denied orgasm for so long.

"Claude, please," Sebastian moaned, his head falling to rest on Claude's chest. "Let me cum."

Claude's thumb swirled around the swollen head, smearing precum over the heated skin. "Then cum," he said with a smirk and twitched his fingers, the threads falling away. His hand moved back to grab Sebastian's hips and thrust up hard into the younger demon. The action made Sebastian toss his head back as he groaned loudly and his fingers clawed at the bloodied sheets.

"Close," Sebastian panted and Claude pulled the younger male to him, their lips finding each other in a soft kiss despite their frenzied movements. Claude's hand moved up to cup the back of Sebastian's head, rubbing at the base of black ears and making Sebastian's back bow as he came harshly over Claude's chest.

A long groan left Claude's mouth as Sebastian clenched around him and his grip on Sebastian's hips tightened until he was sure there would be bruises come morning. And no doubt Sebastian would use that to his advantage, making Claude kiss each mark after they woke up in a silent form of apology even though they weren't painful to the younger demon.

He shuddered as Sebastian's tail flicked lazily over his thighs, drawing closer to his sac with each movement until they brushed over the sensitive skin. The action made Claude buck wildly as his orgasm washed over him, Sebastian smirking against his chest. "Imp," Claude panted as his hips rocked slowly as he rode out his orgasm.

"You teased me earlier," Sebastian stated, licking the underside of Claude's chin. "I figured I would return the favor."

Claude grunted and tilted his head back more, giving Sebastian more access to his skin. Sebastian's cock pressed against his stomach, still hard and ready for another round. "I believe that we have five more hours," Claude murmured, his hand snaking between their bodies to rub the hard length. "And this time, I think I'll keep you tied up."

Sebastian let himself be rolled over and looked up at Claude with amusement as his hands were bound above his head. "Do your worst then," he answered. "I'm certain the effect of the tears won't be wearing off anytime soon."

Claude chuckled. "You know as well as I do that their effect grows stronger before finally fading away after a few hours," he stated and rubbed Sebastian's ears, making them twitch under his fingers as Sebastian purred loudly. "It's going to be a long night kitten."


End file.
